


Scared

by haldoor



Series: You're Not Alone [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; make no money, and I certainly am not implying Danny will get sick<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve and Danny are on the way to get Danny's test results<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the daily word prompt at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/), this is the follow-up to [Contact](http://archiveofourown.org/works/692122), and probably won't make any sense if you haven't read that. The prompt was _Yellow._

"Stop. Stop the car, Steven. _Now_."

"But… don't you want to-"

"I need to tell you something."

"Danny, we could catch a case any time. You shouldn't put this off. You're not-"

"Steve! Let me tell you this now before I chicken out."

"Danny, you don't have to tell me anything. Anyway, you may not even have it."

"But I might. And I need you to know this. I just… worse case scenario, babe, I need you to be there for Grace."

"Hey. It's not… look, even if you do have it, it might not be as bad as you're thinking. Only five percent of adults develop the chronic condition."

"How on earth… of course, what am I thinking? You researched it."

"Google is my friend."

"Steve, I slept with-"

"Don't tell me, Danny. I don't want to know."

"I feel like I owe you."

"You don't. Let's just find out one way or another and go from there, huh?"

"Okay."

~//~


End file.
